Pan-African Coalition
The Pan-African Coalition (PAC) is an CNRP organisation comprising of African nations formed on July 30, 2008. The PAC is not an in-game alliance. The Pan-African Accords Official Treaty and Charter of the Pan-African Coalition - August 1, 2008 Preamble: The undersigned nations, in the interest of promoting stability, unity, and discussion amongst nations of Africa, establish the Pan-African Coalition (PAC) and agree to the following articles. Article I - Sovereignty: Each of the signatories recognize each other's sovereignty and will do everything within their power to prevent said sovereignty. Should any article of this charter impose upon a nation's natural right to rule itself, then the appropriate amendments will be made. Article II - Non-Aggression: By attaching their signature to this document, the undersigned nations agree to act in a non-hostile, courteous manner to each other and to do everything within their power to prevent hostile actions from befalling one of the signatories. Should any signatory partake in unprovoked aggressive action towards another signatory, then the attacker will face expulsion from the PAC. Article III - Mutual Defense: Understanding that a united Africa contains tenfold the amount of strength that a divided Africa does, the undersigned nations agree to come to the aid of one another should they come under foreign attack. Article IV - Membership: Aside from the undersigned nations, the stipulations for joining the Pan-African coalition are the following: * A significant piece of their territory must reside within the continent/region known as Africa * They must not be at war with a foreign power * Should an internal conflict be brewing in their country, then they are allowed to seek membership, however - the legal government must be present at the proceedings, or else the membership application shall be rendered invalid. * Should a nation correspond with the above stipulations, then their leader must submit an application for membership to the President of the PAC, at which time he will put the nation's acceptance up to a vote from the rest of the Coalition. Article IV.i - Representation and Voting: Each nation is represented by one delegate from their country. Each nation may submit a resolution or proposal to the rest of the PAC at any time, at which point the undersigned nations will vote for approval or rejection. Depending on the pertinence of the resolution, a nation may delegate if they feel it necessary to do so. Article IV.ii - Presidency: Every two months the undersigned nations will participate in an election of the President of the Pan-African Coalition. The President will act as a figurehead - representing the PAC at international events and speaking on its behalf. The President of the PAC will be the leader of whatever nation is chosen to lead the Coalition. After the election, the victorious nation will forfeit their delegate to the PAC and the President will take his/her place, although that nation cannot vote on resolutions. The role of the President is to act as a moderator, overseeing the discussions of proposals and, in the event of a tie, the final vote shall rest with him/her. The nation which finishes second in balloting shall be named Deputy-President. (Amended September 30, 2008) Article IV.iii - Inactive Presidency: If the President is inactive for more than 7 days, the Deputy-President will replace them as President for the remainder balance of the term. (Amended September 30, 2008) Article V - Expulsion: Should any nation violate the above articles, then they will be immediate suspended from membership within the PAC. Permanent expulsion will be voted upon by the rest of the PAC. Article VI - Withdrawal: Should any nation wish to withdraw from this pact, then they will do so and not be looked down upon by the rest of the signatories. Article VII - Hostile Action Between Signatories: Should a signatory invoke hostile actions against another without proper cause, then said signatory will be met with the full force of the rest of the PAC nations. Article VII.i - Land Disputes: It should be noted that in areas of land disputes, diplomatic attempts must be attempted first before hostile measures can be taken. The diplomatic proceedings should be hosted by the PAC with the President as moder and the signatories arguing for either side. Should hostile measures be taken during this time, then the territory discussions will cease while a Pan-African Coalition force invades the aggressor and neutralizes the hostility. The signatory that does so will be subject to a PAC-led invasion. Article VIII - PAC Location: The permanent meeting place of the Pan-African Coalition is 1 PAC Street, New Cheydinhal, Realm. The building is on international territory and security is provided by PAC troops (Amended on 5 August 2008) Article IX - The Romulus Initiative: The undersigned nations agree to economic cooperation and low tariffs among each other's imported resources so that the combined efforts result in PAC manufactured goods as well as PAC energy sources. Keeping in mind that each of the undersigned nations is a sovereign one, each nation is entitled to determine which resource they wish to import - be it African or non-African. (Amended October 23, 2008) Article IX.i - Economic Relief: Should any of the undersigned nation(s) fall into a devastating amount of economic decline, then the PAC, at the discretion of the signatories, may use the resources created by the Romulus Initiative to help aid said nation(s). (Amended October 23, 2008) The Big Ten The Big Ten were the original ten African nations who attended the Pan-Africa Convention in Realm and signed the Pan-Africa Accords, thus bringing the PAC into existence. The nations were: *Realm *Transvaal *Arenellia *Nightshade *The Sarnungian Republic (The Republic) *Rebel Army *Gebiv *The United Nation *Braveheart *Arctica The Big Ten are currently represented as the ten stars on the flag of the Pan-African Coalition. Current Membership * For Realm: Sithis I, Lord of Realm; William II, Duke of Farragut and Chief Minister of International Affairs * For the Sarnungian Republic: King Sargun II; Princess Juli, Princess of the Sarnungian Republic; Chief Ambassador Yuri Gagarin * For The United Nation; Sergio Tim Alos, Emperor of The United Nation; Kofi Wachanobi, President of The United Nation; Dube Johnson, Chief Minister of Foreign Affairs * For Rebel Army: Lavo Shalam, Prime Minister of the Rebel Army; Mohammed Hassan, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Rebel Army * For Gebiv: Empress Gebiv II; Antoinette Rousseau, Head Delegate of Cartagine; Alfredo Rizzo, Head Delegate of Baleares * For Arctica: Vedran, Sovereign of Arctica; Abraham Cooper, Arctican Representative to the Pan-African Coalition, Ambassador to Realm * For Franzharia: Emperor, Lord Ranather von Duscherer Rukia H.R.M. O.E.; Prime Minister, Sir Declan Everest O.E. * For Wighton: Ambassador Yanick Radoslav; Varrin von Coursca, Governor-Plenipotentiary, the Board of Visitors * For Zahra: * For Novak: President Khaled Al-Asad; Vice President Voodoo Nova Jr.; Exterior Minister Srant Mali * For The Technocracy of Rockport: Chief Engineer Boris Corrim Former Members * Arenellia - withdrew August 19, 2008 i * Nightshade - withdrew September 25, 2008 i * Braveheart - withdrew September 25, 2008 i * Rebel Virginia - withdrew November 11, 2008 ii * BlackKnight - withdrew November 13, 2008 i * Transvaal - withdrew November 23, 2008 ii i - Does not exist as of December 1. ii - Withdrew. Non-Voting Observer Members none Former Observer Members * Sarnungian autonomous republic of Niger Delta Republic: Udol Abubakar, Ministry of Foreign Affairs for Niger Delta Republic. * Novak briefly held observer membership before applying and successfully being accepted for full membership a couple of days later. Presidents of the Pan-African Coalition *'Sithis I' of Realm - August 1, 2008 to September 30, 2008 *'Botha' of Transvaal - October 1st, 2008 to November 23, 2008 (resigned before end of term) *'Ranather' of Franzharia - November 24, 2008 (abdicated Presidency due to domestic unrest in Franzharia) *'Sithis II' of Realm - November 23, 2008 to November 30, 2008 (elected emergency President in absence of Botha and Ranather) *'Sargun' of The Republic - December 1, 2008 to January 30, 2009 Deputy-Presidents of the Pan-African Coalition *'Ranather' of Franzharia - elected October 1, 2008; succeeded to presidency on November 24, 2008 *'Max Power' of Realm - elected December 1, 2008 Category:RoleplayCategory:Nations of Africa